Blood Is the Tie That Binds
by Professor Evans
Summary: Logan is the middle child of the old Hero Queen. When his older brother takes his tyranny to far Logan and his younger sister Rose must rise up and become Albion's greatest heroes and start a rebellion against the one they called brother. Reviews?
1. Prologue

**Fable Fanfiction, Never thought I would be here but at last the plot bunny has bitten. Not sure how far this is going to go but here it is.**

**Logan is the middle child and Rose is the youngest. When their older brother King Anthony takes his heartless ruling to far Logan and Rose must fight as Albion's only heroes. Brother and sister travel the land gathering allies for their revolution.**

**Rose is named after, who else, but Rose from Fable 2. It seems fitting that the Old Hero Queen for me would name her daughter after her sister.**

**Notes: Logan is 24, Rose is 20, and the oldest brother is 30. King Anthony has never been to Aurora and knows nothing of The Darkness, he is just a tyrant. Frist Chapter is just a prologue, Childhood, getting their dogs, Sparrow's death etc.**

**The layout of the castle has changed too. The outer upstairs as I call it where you start the game has three bedrooms instead of one but all are the same size as the one you start out in. There is a ballroom off the side of the dining room. I know the training room could be considered a ball room to some but that is going to stay a training room. In the main foyer hallway going towards the dining room there is a music/dance studio. Each bedroom has a bath attached to it. The gardens are bigger as is the entrance.**

**Ok I'll shut up now.**

**Warnings- Not been beta , an OC, AU etc.**

**Anyone wants to beta let me know.**

**Disclaimer- I own no claim to the Fable franchise. Anything recognizable belongs to Lion Head Studios.**

* * *

><p><em>Our brothers and sisters are there with us from the dawn of our personal stories to the inevitable dusk. - Susan Scarf Merrell<em>

Sparrow, Blade, Mayor, Queen: all the titles the hero had in her life none was more important than the one she had now, mummy. She held her youngest child in her arms while she hummed the tune of her beloved music box. Her youngest child, a daughter, named after the sister that was cruelly taken away from her when she was a child.

She looked over to her two oldest. Her oldest son named Anthony at the request of his father and Logan, a name they had settled on together, played together with toys she had bought for them. Nothing was too good for her children.

Sparrow made sure her children had everything they could ever want but of course she had to teach them reasonability. While she made sure they were dressed in the finest clothes and receive all types of lesson from the best tutors she could find. She would take them out among Bowerstone Market some days and have them help out with whatever they could. Logan was a sweetheart and always helped out when he could, much to the dismay of his older brother who seemed happier to remind his mother that they were royalty and he should not have to work for what he wanted. Anthony was in every sense of the statement, a spoiled prince.

She looked down to the baby who was sleeping comfortably in her arms. Even in her aging state she remembers the vision Theresa gave her all those years ago.

"_Her children, not yet born, but destined for greatness. Children on who the fate of Albion will depend on one day, as will the fate of Aurora."_

As she held the sleeping baby in her arms she could only hope for the best.

* * *

><p>"Logan! Try and catch me" The young princess screamed as her brother chased her around the castle gardens.<p>

"Rose!" the slightly older boy yelled back as she cased the girl around the rose bushes.

Sparrow smiled as she watched her two youngest play. Albion had been suffering from a wet summer and she was glad the rain had finally broken and allowed them to have a picnic in the castle's expansive garden.

Rose had just turned six and Logan was the bright age of ten.

"Honestly, they are children of royalty but yet they run around getting mud everywhere like common peasants" The oldest child spoke, looking up from his book

"Anthony, you really must be more kind. While you are almost of age your younger siblings are still children and should be allowed to act like it" Sparrow spoke to her oldest before taking a sip of water.

Anthony had a mean streak to him that Sparrow had no idea who he had picked it up from. Her husband and she were always kind people and she made sure her children stayed away from people like the Pirate King Reaver, who had made his re-entrance into her life shortly after the death of her husband.

She turned to gaze to the tomb where he rested and lowered her eyes. She missed him a lot and her good friend Walter had proven to be the best pillar during the last few months of loneliness.

Walter, she smiled for a moment, she had told him everything about her vision from Theresa all those years ago. He had shared her worry in hoping that Anthony was not one of the two heroes Theresa had spoken of. While Sparrow loved her son she was worried he would use his powers for evil rather than for the sake of the kingdom.

Little Rose had shown signs of being a hero from early on. Her fingers would sometimes shine with untrained will or the air would crackle around her when she got mad but neither of her sons had shown signs of heroism.

She, with the help of Walter, had made sure that her daughter and whatever son became a hero would have everything they would need to the journey they were put on since before their birth. A Sanctuary built away from the outside world, her prized weapons hidden within its halls, Guild seals hidden in the tomb her husband now resided in, and her music box hidden deep within the reliquary she had built underneath the school she had established.

"Madam, you have a visitor" Sparrow was shaken out of her thought by the sound of Jasper's voice.

"Thank you Jasper" Sparrow replied getting up off of the blanket and heading into the castle.

She walked the hallways she had grown use to during her many years inside this huge castle. As she passed by the dining room she was reminded of her sister and her wishes to eat in the castle. The castle the housed her worse memories was also home to the best. She fixed her gown before heading into the throne room where a farmer stood with a basket next to him.

"Hello Jacob, how has your farm been?" Sparrow asked while shaking his hand slightly.

"Very well Ma'am, with our crops supplying the castle kitchen it has helped my family very much"

"Oh it wasn't a problem; I'd rather have the freshest crops rather than the priciest"

"Well Ma'am, I would like to repay you for your kindness. I know your children have been asking you for pups of their own and you have been searching. Well my dog Lacey just had a litter. I didn't want to get your hopes up in case something happen to them but they turned out fine and healthy" Jacob said while reaching down into the basket and pulling the blanket off.

Sparrow looked inside and noticed the two sleeping Border Collie pups curled up to each other.

"One girl and one boy mi'lady" Jacob added

"Oh you really shouldn't have but I thank you" Sparrow turned to Jasper "Would you fetch Logan and Rose for me?"

"Of course Madam" Jasper said and added a bow before walking off to get the young prince and princess.

"I'm sorry there were only two pups…" Jacob started to speak but was interrupted by the Queen

"No it's quite alright. Anthony doesn't like animals and it completely disgusted when either Rose or Logan bring home a stray to feed"

Jasper returned soon with a muddy Rose and Logan following in tow. They gave a bow and a curtsey before running up to their mother.

"You asked to see us Mother" Logan said politely while grasping her hand.

"Yes I did, Jacob here has brought you two a rather lovely present" She said nodding to the basket.

Rose was over at the basket first and her loud scream of "Puppies!" had the adults wincing slightly and Logan over at her side. The pups were upset by being woken up but when they saw the children, where happily yapping while one jumped to each child. Rose snuggled hers in her arms while Logan was up on his feet and getting chased by his.

"It seems the girl chose Logan and the boy went to young Rose Ma'am" Jacob said with a slight smile while Sparrow watched her children with their new friends.

"Logan, what are you going to name yours" Rose asked when Logan settled down next to her

"Rose of course" Logan replied, smiling at the look of horror that crossed his sister's face.

"Well I'm naming mine Logan then" She stuck her tongue out at her brother before they both broke down in a fit of giggles.

"Nah I'll name mine Isis. The name Rose is already taken by my dear little sister" Logan said petting his dog.

"Scooter is mine; he seems to scoot around a lot. Logan was taken by my brave older brother" Rose said while standing up and running around the throne room with her puppy.

"Please Jacob, speak to Jasper he will offer payment for the pups" Sparrow added.

"No really your majesty, that won't be necessary. Just keep your kitchen stocked and we'll call it even" Jacob took his hat off and bowed to the queen "Good Day Ma'am" before leaving the family to their newest additions.

"You're not going to allow them to keep such filthy creatures are you mother" Anthony asked watching into the throne room, his book tucked under his arm.

"I had a dog when I was a child and I see no reason why not" she spoke to her eldest son.

Anthony only scowled while his sibling rolled around on the floor with the dirty dogs.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday!" The crowd yelled as Rose walked into the dining room.<p>

Rose smiled as she walked over to her mother, her dog following at her heels. Today was Rose's thirteenth birthday and everyone in the castle had joined the queen in the party. Rose walked over and hugged her mother before walking over to Logan and kissing his cheek.

"Blow out your candles, sister dear" Logan whispered before taking her hand and leading her over to the cake.

Rose smiled a little brighter as she leaned down and blew out her candles. The crowd cheered before Rose was ushered into the chair at the head of the table to open presents. Elliot came up to her first and handed her a small box. She opened it up and found a Rare Topaz.

"Elliot, Thank you. This must have taken you ages to find" Rose exclaimed and stood up to hug him.

"Nothing is too much for you princess" He replied hugging her back.

"Mine next" Sir Walter boomed while stepping forward with a long box.

Rose ripped off the paper and pulled out a somewhat dull metal training sword. She look towards Walter then to her mother how nodded her head slightly.

"You start training with Walter next week. Logan already received his sword and had to keep it quiet" Sparrow said to her daughter.

"She stood up and hugged Walter before walking over and hugging her mother.

"Thank you so much Mother"

"Time to cut the cake" her mother said and handed Rose the knife. She cut her cake and handed everyone a slice.

Sparrow started coughing quite harshly and looked to her hand. Small spots of blood tarnished her otherwise ivory skin.

"Are you well your majesty?" Jasper asked the old queen, concern written all over his face.

"I'm fine nothing to worry about" the Queen replied before taking a seat next to her daughter who was giggling as Logan shoved frosting on to her nose.

No one knew that the happiness would soon be over.

* * *

><p>Rose walked into her bedroom after the party was over. She placed all of her wonderful gifts she had received down on her desk before walking over to her vanity and taking a seat on the bench. She reached up and pulled the pins out of her hair and watched as her auburn locks tumbled down her back. Her pink party dress was lovely but she would be glad to be out of it and into something more comfortable. She picked up the brush and started to run it through her hair before she heard a knock at her door, it was most likely Jasper with her night clothes.<p>

"Come in"

The door opened and she looked to the door from her mirror. She saw Logan holding her night clothes and a small gift box.

"I ran into Jasper on the way up. I still have to give you my gift so I figured I would relieve Jasper of his duties for tonight"

Rose smiled at him from the mirror before turning around and faced him. Logan placed her clothes down on the bed before handing her his gift. She took it in her hand and pulled at the ribbon that held the box shut. It fell to the floor as she lifted the lid open and looked inside.

"Oh Logan, It's beautiful" she said in wonderment as she pulled out the necklace.

She held it up to the light and watched as the sapphire sparkled in the colors of the rainbow. The gold engravement outlined it in an elegant design and the thin gold chain held it up delicately.

"Read the back" Logan said softly

"Through your greatest moments and you hardest downfalls I will be there for you, always-Logan"

Rose looked up to Logan as he smiled and pulled off the ring she had given him for his birthday. It had the same quote engraved on it. Rose looked to both of them and smiled at they looked like a matching pair.

Logan placed the ring back on his finger and took the necklace from her hand. Rose turned back around to face the mirror. Logan brushed her hair aside and placed the necklace on her. He clipped it close and placed her hair back into it place.

Rose smiled and stood up reaching up to hug him but Logan stepped back. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a music box.

"Your gift isn't done yet. I know how much you love to dance so..." he trailed off as he placed the music box down on her desk.

He turned the pin and opened the lid. A prince and princess popped up and spun around while a waltz filled the air. Logan held out his hand and Rose took it in her grasp. He led her to the middle of the room and bowed slightly and Rose curtsied.

He held one hand in his and wrapped the other around her waist and Rose put her free hand on his shoulder. He slowly led her across her bedroom following the steps that they had learned as children. The melody from the music box went in beat with the steps. Around the room they went spinning and laughing as brother and sister. Rose hoped the moment would never end but at last.

"Your highnesses!" Jasper exclaimed as her pushed open Rose's bedroom door.

Rose and Logan dropped their hands and looked to Jasper, the look on his face sparking fear inside of them.

"You must come quickly, it is your mother. Her health is failing"

Rose and Logan looked to each other before quickly heading out of the bedroom. Rose gathered up her skirt as they ran down the stairs and into the castle, Running passed guards and servants alike before reaching their mother's bedroom. The door was open for them and they walked quietly inside.

Rose let out a slight gasp and Logan looked down. Their mother who had always been so strong and indestructible laid on her bed pale white and looking weak. Sparrow started to cough violently again as more blood came up.

Walter got up off the bed and Logan and Rose joined her. Rose sat down and took her mother's hand in her own as Logan rested his hand on her shoulder. Anthony stood at the foot of the bed not looking bothered in the least.

"Mummy?" Rose spoke softly in a whimper.

Sparrow turned her head and looked to her daughter and son. A small smile graced her face as she tried to look strong.

"My dear Rose" she looked up to Logan "And Logan" she started to cough again and looked weaker than before.

"Promises me you'll always take care of each other? Through everything that might happen?" Sparrow managed to rasp out.

"We promise" they spoke in unison

"Good" she took a breath and cough some more "Very good"

Rose held on to her hand as it went slack in her hand and Queen Sparrow took her last breath.

"Mum? Mummy? Mum please wake up" Rose pleaded as she shock her mother's hand "Please don't go"

Rose stopped shaking her and place in her head upon her mother's chest. Her sobs broke free, first as silent whimpers and then as full blown sobbing. Logan sat down behind her and rubbed her back. The room remained silent besides for the young princess's cries of despair.

Down below in Bowerstone Market, Town Criers called out.

"The hero Queen is dead"

And news soon reached all corners of Albion.

* * *

><p>Logan carried his sister up to her bedroom and placed her down on the bed. She was still crying but they had died down to quiet sobs as exhaustion slowly started to take over her. Logan kicked open her bedroom door and placed her on her bed. Rose reached up and grabbed his arm as he tried to leave.<p>

"Please don't go" Rose whispered softly.

Logan looked down to his baby sister; Her eyes red and face blotchy, different from a few hours ago when her eyes were shining in joy as she was laughing and dancing around with their mother at her party. Dark rings started forming under her eyes from her exhaustion.

Logan nodded softly and crawled into the bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, both falling into depressed sleep a few moments later. Isis and Scooter joined their master and mistress upon the bed and let out small whimpers of their own.

* * *

><p>The sky was dark as the coffin the bore the queen was carried into the tomb to join her husband. Everyone was dressed in black as the heavens open up and rained down upon them. The only people by the tomb were the queen's friends and family. Hammer, Garth, and surprisingly Reaver all came to pay their respects. Walter and Jasper stood on either side of the three children.<p>

Logan held on tightly to his sister hand as the rain mixed with their tears. They had been dressed in their best clothing dyed black. Isis and Scooter rested at their feet. As the coffin was finally in the tomb everyone slowly made their way down the steps into the open room and remind quiet as the minster had given the final farewell to the hero, queen, wife, and mother.

Outside the castle the rest of Albion mourned the passing of their hero and queen.

* * *

><p>Logan walked into his sister's room after he had changed and dried off; however, he found no signs of Rose besides her mourning clothes casted off into a pile on the floor. He figured she had already changed into her dress for their brother's coronation. He left the bedroom and headed down the stairs into the castle. He passed the dining room and walked into the music room.<p>

Logan smiled as he saw her dancing around the room to the ballet she had learned at a child to music she seemed to be humming. She glided across the room en pointe. Logan recognizing the song she was humming sat down at the piano and started to play it.

Rose stopped, slightly startled at the sound of the music not coming from her. She smiled slightly when she saw is was Logan and returned to her dance.

Logan watched as his sister danced gracefully across the room to his tune.

They both knew the song, it was the song their mother hummed to them when they were children and it gave them each a little sense of comfort.

* * *

><p>"All hail the King of Albion" Walter cried out as he placed the crown on top of Anthony's head.<p>

The crowd cheered out in exuberance of their new king, all hopeful that he would be the same kind and gentle ruler that his mother was. No one was ready for the dark cloud that would come over Albion due to his reign.


	2. The Heroes Awaken

**Chapter One- The Heroes Awaken**

**Notes- I only like the princess gown in Fable 3, it is really the only article of clothing I ever wear in the game, unless a quest calls for something else. I will be basing this story on what I do in the game, so yes Rose and Logan will be saving Albion in formal attire and also I think sword wielding princesses in gowns are bad-ass.**

**Thanks to Freehugz767, glad someone likes the story.**

**Warnings-Not been Beta, AU, an OC**

* * *

><p>"What a dreadfully sorry sight" Jasper spoke as he opened the curtains to Rose's bedroom "Such a beautiful day to waste in bed, don't you agree?" he finished while opening up the second curtain.<p>

"What? Go away Jasper" Rose spoke as she pulled the covers over her head trying to block out the morning sun and Jasper's voice.

"Now that is hardly the response of a princess. I'm afraid it is time to rise." Jasper proclaimed walking over to the bed "With your permission I shall wake your sleeping companion."

Rose only snuggled deeper into the blankets as Jasper pulled away the half facing him.

"Ahh yes one heart soars before such regal bearing" Jasper said as Scooter lifted his head up. "I hope you both slept well. You have a busy day ahead of you"

Rose reached over and petted her dog and watched as he rolled on to his back. She rubbed his stomach slightly before grabbing his paw.

"Come one boy if I have to get up so do you" she said stiflingly a yawn.

Scooter jumped out of bed and looked up to Jasper who looked down at him.

"It's not going to work. Don't look at me like that"

Rose could only giggle slightly as Scooter merely moved his head slightly to the side.

"Oh very well. Good Dog" Jasper said reaching out and petting him.

Rose climbed out of bed and watched them. Rose's arms hanging over her head as she stretched the tiredness out of her muscles.

"What a pair…The Kingdom is doomed" Jasper said under his breath.

"Thanks Jasper" Rose let out a small smile that only seemed to grace her face in the company of her closest friends and her old brother Logan.

"Now Madam, if you will follow me perhaps we can find some appropriate clothing for today's activities"

Rose quietly followed behind him; two items of clothing were laid out on the chairs; a formal gown and a not so formal dress.

"Sir Elliot is most eager to speak with you and is waiting for you in the gardens"

Rose listened half heartily to Jasper. She ran her fingers over each item of clothing, debating on which to wear.

"No doubt you would wish to look your best for your young friend" Jasper continued while looking over a ledger "I have taken the liberty of arranging two suitable outfits, if you would care to choose"

"Is Logan awake?" Rose looked up from the dresses to Jasper

"Yes I woke him up shortly before you; he should be finishing preparing for the day. Lady Elise is also down in the gardens waiting for him"

Rose smiled before lifting up the formal gown and walking back over to her bed.

"Very well madam. Shall I step out while you undress?"

"Please Jasper. I will call you to help me fasten up the back of the gown"

Jasper bowed to the princess before stepping outside.

Rose walked how to the water basin. She carefully poured the hot water into the bowl and lifted up the soft wash cloth. She washed her hands before reaching into the water and splashing it on her face. The splash of hot water washing away the last for her sleepy state. She undressed and ran the water cloth quickly over her body before dressing into her clean undergarments. She left the water basin and headed over to the vanity table. Her clips holding the tangle of night time hair were removed and she brushed out the tangles caused from the tossing and turning of sleep. Her auburn hair turned from a rat's nest into soft curls the fell to her lower back. She pulled her hair up into a half up do and clipped it back into place with her hair clips, leaving a few loose locks of hair to frame her face.

She got up from the vanity after applying lotion and a bit of perfume. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her hoopskirt and petticoat. She slipped them on and tied them around her waist. She walked back over to the bed and slipped on the gown, the rich fabric gliding over her skin and into place.

She shifted around for a bit in the emerald green and gold gown. She had taken a liking to the fashion sense her mother had. Formal gowns that were still easy to move in.

She gown she had chosen was simple in design. The gown had an open front and formal gold embroidery around the edges. The corset had gold laces crisscrossing over her stomach and chest. The sleeves were off the shoulder and hung down, allowing her arms free movement.

"Jasper!" Rose called out and wrapped her arms around the bed post, her back facing the door.

Jasper walked in and walked quickly over to the princess; grabbing the laces he made quick work of tying up the back of her gown. He made once last pull to tighten the laces before tying the ends into and elegant knot.

"There you go madam, all set" Jasper said before picking up the duster. "That will be sure to please Master Elliot"

Rose walked over and slipped on her shoes. She ran her hands over the gown to get rid of any wrinkles that might be there.

"Perhaps you ought to make you way down to him" Jasper added before walking over to the window and dusting the knick-knacks.

"And I would suggest avoiding your brother today. King Anthony is rumored to be in ill temper" Jasper finished.

"What else is new?" Rose muttered under her breath "Will do, thanks Jasper"

"Have a good day Madam"

"You too. Bye Jasper." Rose finished stepping outside and shutting the door behind her.

"Ahh the fair princess finally awakens"

Rose turned her gaze to her brother Logan who was leaning up against the railing across from his own bedroom. He smiled at her for a moment before walking over to her side.

"Has the brave prince been awaiting my arrival to escort me through the dangerous gardens?" Rose said mockingly.

"Of course! I can have my sister wandering the gardens alone. An evil rose bush might attack her" Logan exclaimed taking her hand and walking across the platform.

Rose took a look at what he was wearing; he was dress in an elegant prince's outfit in matching colors as hers.

"Ahh Jasper does like to make sure we match doesn't he?" she added while swinging his arm back and forth.

"Since we were children" Logan reminded her and smiled and Rose's laugh chimed around him.

"Are you going to see Elise?" Rose decided to make small talk as they made their way down the stairs together.

Isis and Scooter went running ahead of them, yapping at the crows that were resting on the banister.

"Yes and I suppose Elliot would be waiting for you?" Rose nodded her head slightly.

"I wonder what they want" Rose said quietly.

The walked in silence, the sounds of the guards' ring of "You Highnesses" and "My Prince and Princess" rang out all with the nobles and servants stopping to bow to the pair. The nodded their head back in respect to them but otherwise enjoyed the company of each other in silence.

The each looked to the tomb that held their mother and father and bowed their head and respect before looking up and seeing Elliot and Elise talking with each other. Isis and Scooter yapped and went Running up to them.

"Ahh fierce warrior, have you come to join my army?" Elliot said while reaching down and petting Rose's beloved dog.

"Noble dog, have you come to protect me" Elise mimicked Elliot's actions and petted the dog "But you're a big soft, you'd be rubbish in a fight. Wouldn't you?"

Logan and Rose smiled to the two of them and dropped their clasped hands. Rose went into Elliot view and laughed softly.

"I can take care of myself you know" Rose voice chimed in as Elliot stood up and clasped her hands, offering a small kiss on the lips.

Logan walked up to Elise and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He ran his fingers through her soft hair before pulling away.

"We thought you two would never get up. Did Jasper tell you we wanted to see you?" Elise said, still leaning into Logan grasp.

"Yes, Did something happen?" Logan asked looking to Elliot and Elise.

"We're not sure but everyone seems to be upset with your brother, more than usual" Elliot added in.

"And it even worse down in the city." Elise finished.

All four of them walked over to the fence and climb on top of it to stare out of Bowerstone Industrial. The view showed them the smog filled city.

"You hear such terrible stories. Listen, they say a factory worker was executed this morning" Elise said mournfully as the wind brought up the smell of the city to their noses.

"I'm sure it's only a rumor but you can imagine how the people are talking" Elliot finished.

"We told the staff of the castle that you two would speak to them. We are worried what might happen if someone does calm thing down" Elise asked them as they climb off of the fence.

"Will you do that?" Elliot asked Rose and Logan, hoping for the best.

"If you think it will help" Logan said. He wasn't sure what they would say but they could come up with something on the spot.

"They may fear their king but they still care for their prince and princess" Elise added.

"Well then, Shall we be escorted to the Castle" Rose asked as she held her hand out to Elliot.

Elliot took her hand and they started to walk towards the kitchen. Logan held out his hand for Elise, she took it and they fell in a step behind Elliot and Rose.

"We told Sir Walter about your speech. We suppose he'll be there to support you two. I wonder what this place would be like without him" Elliot poke breaking the silence.

"Rose and I often wonder that ourselves. Walter was our mother's friend. He tries to keep some of her values alive in the kingdom" Logan replied, keeping her hand grasped tightly in his.

"I'm sure he will want to continue with your instructions today. He seems obsessed with combat training." Elliot added while on the topic of Sir Walter.

"More so since mother passed away. I feel like there is a reason why but he isn't telling us" Rose added into the conversation.

"Oh you two are so lucky. You have a statue of your brother right outside you bedrooms. That must give you nightmares." Elliot exclaimed jokingly.

"That is why we sleep with the curtains shut" Logan added with an equally joking manner.

Rose and Elise's giggles rang out between the four of them however Rose believed the statement to be partially true.

They reached the inner room to the kitchens and stopped to hear the conversation.

"Well I heard all he did was stand up to one of the kids working in the factory" Marv one of the kitchen workers stated.

"Who knows where it ends. Next thing it is going to be one of us that's—"Sue, another kitchen worker started.

"Quit your gossiping now. And straighten out those clothes" Steward the chef shouted at them.

Logan and Rose let go of their companions and walked into the kitchen. Elise and Elliot walked behind them.

"Welcome your Majesties. Such an honor to have you here today. The staff has convened to hear your words. Whenever you are ready" Steward added slightly bowing to the both of them.

Logan and Rose looked to each other nodding slightly to each other Logan started to speak.

"You have all been through some difficult times and the king has been too… preoccupied to treat you as he should." Logan started in his best authoritative voice.

"But we ask you to please ignore any wild rumors you may hear. We promise to speak to our brother about improving conditions for both you and your families outside of the castle. Thank You" Rose finished and the same voice as her brother.

During the speech neither one of them noticed Walter had entered the kitchen and saw the whole speech. He crossed his arms and looked to the two royals.

"You two call that a royal speech? Neither one of you shouted and you were far too reasonable." Walter started "It was bloody marvelous.

Rose and Logan looked to each other and smile at the praise Walter had given them.

"Are you two ready for today's combat training?" Walter asked before turning around.

Logan and Rose knew that wasn't a question but more of an order. Logan held his hand out and they both started to follow Walter. Rose's free hand held her skirt up while she climbed the stairs.

"Take good care of them Walter!" Elliot shouted behind them.

"I suppose you two have heard the rumors then. I'm afraid they are quite true. Who knows what your brother will do next" Walter stated as they entered the dining room.

"You mean our brother had someone killed?" Logan asked Walter.

"I'm afraid so" Walter confirm the fears of the two of them.

Rose only looked to her brother and shook her head in disappointment.

"Since he's been crowned king he's let the power go to his head" Rose replied morosely.

"In the meantime the mood in the castle is getting more uneasy by the day" Walter added.

"We've noticed" Rose replied again.

It was true they both had noticed the changing air in the castle over the past few years as their brother became more of a tyrant then a just ruler their mother had been.

"I think you two have a knack for reaching out to people. They looked up to you back there. The way they look up to a leader."

"But we're not leaders" Logan proclaimed.

Walter didn't reply and merely kept walking through the dinning room.

"A lot of people to see your brother today, poor sods" Walter said as they walked into the foyer of the castle.

"Sir Walter what a stroke of luck!" a man said as he waved his arms to beckon him over "Would you be so kind to sign my petition? We must fight to eradicate poverty in Albion. Too many suffer on our streets and yet the king does nothing. He must be made to care!"

"Oh very well but I'm just an old solider. I doubt my name would mean anything" Walter said before waving his hand towards Logan and Rose. "But maybe the prince and princess here would care to help you out"

"Oh that would be wonderful Your Majesties. It would be the greatest honor" The man held up his clip board.

"I'd be happy to sign" Rose said walking towards him and taking the pen to sign her name in her elegant handwriting.

"As would I" Logan added taking the pen from his sister and adding his name underneath his sister's.

"Thank you my good prince and princess. Your names will make all the difference. I'm certain of it"

Logan handed the pen back to the man and walked over to join Walter and Rose before counting their walk to the training room.

"That was a courageous move. I don't think it'll make much of a difference but maybe your brother will finally see that you two have minds of your own"

Logan and Rose looked to each other for a moment wondering if they did the right them.

"Let see you put them to good use in the combat room. You two have made good progress these last few weeks but today isn't about training. I want you two to fight me as if your lives depend on it"

Logan's mouth fell open slightly as did Rose's. They had sparred with Walter and each other but they had never fully fought him.

"One day the people of Albion are going to need you and I need to see just how ready you two are. Grab a sword!"

They walked over of the rack and each picked up a sword. Rose grabbed her favorite practice sword, it was sleek but dull as most of them are and Logan choose one that was a little broader and heavier.

"You are stronger than you think you are. You just have to believe"

Rose was the first one in front of Walter the sound of metal against metal filled the room as Walter blocked her attacks. Rose quickly stepped to the side allowing Logan and chance to get in and strike him.

"Good now again"

Rose lunged forward and hit him across the arm as he was blocking Logan second attack. The princess and Prince dance in unison as they strike and blocked.

"Do you remember the stories I told you were you were younger? Of your mother, the great Hero Queen?" Walter asked while managing to block both their attacks.

"You two would never get tired of hearing those stories and remember what you would say after each one?" Walter continued as Rose lunged forward.

"Teach us how to be Heroes" Rose and Logan said in unison.

"Every time" Walter laughed as he was hit on either side by the brother and sister duo.

"I wish that was something an old solider like me could teach you but I've done my best. Now I need you two to do your best. Strike me now!"

Rose and Logan paused for a moment holding their sword in front of their bodies. They looked up before swinging their swords in unison against Walter's.

"ha ha! Look you two only went and broke it! Look at that. Am I a great teacher or what?"

Rose and Logan looked up to see Walter holding nothing but the handle of his sword the rest of it laid on the floor in two pieces. Logan rubbed the back of his head before turning to Rose who smiled at him.

"Listen there is something I need to tell you two..."

They would never know what he was going to say because at that moment Elliot and Elise came barging into the training room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- wow that was longer than I expected. I was hoping to go further but it would be far too long. I know I am keeping in the storyline very much but this early in the game there really isn't a lot of room for variation. In fact there really isn't going to be much variation from the game but with more added scenes. As I said at the start of the last chapter I have no idea how far I am taking this.<strong>


	3. A Tyrant to Far

**Chapter Two- A Tyrant to Far**

**Notes- I can no longer play Fable 3 without thinking of this story. I honestly believe Logan could have been a hero if it wasn't for Theresa pushing him into Tyranny. **

**Thanks to Goglablesh and his Fable 3 videos for providing me with the dialogue without having to play the game and hoping I heard it right. Youtube is my savior with the ability to rewind, pause, and fast forward.**

**Warnings- Note been Beta, AU, OC**

* * *

><p>"Walter, Rose, Logan! You have to come quick" Elliot spoke out of breath<p>

"What's happened?" Walter asked looking towards the distraught Elliot and Elise.

"Outside the castle it looks like a demonstration" Elise confirmed Walter's fears.

"This cannot be good. Come on!"

Rose and Logan looked at each other before quickly following after Walter. While they were walking quite fast the hallway seemed to stretch on forever. When they turned the corner they walked over to the window.

"They are right inside the castle grounds" Elliot spoke as they walked over to the window. "We've never seen so many people out there"

"Balls! I should have known this would have happened. I don't think they know what your brother is capable of doing. This isn't going to end well" Walter waved his arms out in front of him while shaking his head lightly.

Rose and Logan peaked out of the window, cries from the protests reached from inside the castle walls "Free Albion" and "Keep Albion Free" were the most prominent that could be heard.

"It's been a long time since Anthony listened to me but I should find him. You two stay here; there is still something we need to talk about"

Walter placed his hand on Logan's shoulder for a minute, his eyes requesting him to obey his order. Logan nodded slightly to his mentor before Walter dropped his hand and walked off to find the king.

"We can't just stand here. I have a horrible feeling about this. We need to do something" Elise stated to Logan

"But Elise, Walter told us to stay put" Rose hissed quietly under her breath.

"Look the guards have moved away from the staircase. We should follow Walter; Find out what Anthony is going to do." Elliot added in taking Elise's side in the argument.

"Let's go while we can" Elise finished and started walking towards the stairs.

Logan and Rose looked to each other knowing this was going to be bad but the followed their friends up the stairs.

"They must be in the war room" Rose said

"Then let's get there before anyone sees us" Elliot spoke over his shoulder as they turned the corner.

Elliot walked over to the door and opened it slightly.

"Quick you can see them" he said and motioned them over, placing a finger on his lips. All four of them peek through the door and watched the going on between Walter and Anthony.

"You can't do this" Walter stated to Anthony

"I'm protecting the interest of the Crown. Do not question me" Anthony spat back to him, walking over to him slightly, and his hands tucked behind his back. He waved his hand over to his guards.

"You will shoot of kill. Start with the ring leaders and if necessary continue with the crowds" Anthony ordered.

"You can't do this" Walter pleaded with him.

The guards stopped him from moving forward as one smashed the butt of his gun into the back of his knee causing him to fall down on all fours to the floor.

"Never tell me what I can't do"

"Walter!" Elise and Elliot gasped out at the same time.

"We can't let him kill those people. You're his siblings, maybe he will listen to you two" Elliot started "We have to do something" he finished as he grabbed on to Rose's shoulder gently and looked to her in the eyes.

Rose turned to Logan, who had nodded his head slightly. They walked over to the door and pushed it open.

"What are you doing here? The war room is no place for children. Leave now!" Anthony ordered to his two younger siblings.

"We're here to stop you" Rose said to him.

"You can't kill all those people" Logan added in stepping to his sister's side.

"No wait…" Walter pleaded from his place on the ground.

"Enough! How dare you two turn against me" Anthony started walking over to the two of them "Perhaps you believe you should be the two making these decisions." His tone never broke "You really wish to defend these traitors? Then so be it"

Anthony raised his right hand for a moment before closing it into a fist. The guards surrounding him grabbed on to the four of them.

"Let's see how well you do. Take my brother, sister, and their little friends to the throne room" The four of them only glared at him as they were held back. "We shall settle this matter officially"

Anthony watched as the four of them were dragged off. He turned to Walter and made his way to the throne room, Walter following behind him.

* * *

><p>"Move!" The guard barked to the four of them.<p>

"I'm going" Elise barked back before being pushed down by one of the guards.

"Leave her alone" Logan spat to the guards, leaning down to help her back up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" she tried to reassure Logan who offered her a comforting hand.

"Don't worry. Whatever happens we'll get through this together" Logan said to the three of them before helping Elise up.

"Keep moving!"

Rose looked down and grabbed on to Elliot's hands as they move forward, the guards holding guns to their backs.

"Here come the saviors of the people." The four of them stopped and look up to Anthony "Come closer brother and sister"

Logan looked to Elise offering her a small smile, Rose walked forward holding on to Elliot's hand until the last possible moment.

Anthony lounged in the throne nonchalantly but still very much the king.

"Today you have disappointed me beyond measure. I have been betrayed for my own blood and filthy spies"

Rose and Logan finished walking up to the steps and look up to him.

"We did nothing wrong" Elliot shouted at him.

"Punishment must be apportioned to where it belongs" Anthony stated while standing up.

"Punish us then" Rose stated place in her hand upon her chest.

"You two are no longer children and its time I stopped treating you as such" He started to saying while walking down the stairs towards his siblings. "You wished to save the traitors who had gathered outside of the castle this morning. Very well. You shall have your chance to save them"

Rose and Logan looked over to the group of commoners huddled together in fear.

"Here stand the leaders of the violent mob" Anthony said as he motioned his hand slightly to them still walking towards his siblings "I will give you a choice. Who will be punished? These strangers, or this boy and girl?" he motioned his other hand slightly toward Elise and Elliot "The sentence is death"

"No… This can't be..." Elise gasped in horror

"You are the prince and princess. Decide" Anthony barked at them

"Your Majesty. Anthony. Please" Walter interrupted while stepping forward, trying to stop him.

"No we won't do this" Rose pleaded with him grabbing on to Elliot's hand.

"If you can't choose, I will. They will all be executed" Anthony said standing in front of them "So tell me, who are will to sacrifice to do the right thing?"

"This is madness... we can't… we just can't" Elise said softly looking toward Logan.

"Choose us. You can't let them all die" Elliot said placing his hand on Rose's cheek softly, shifting her head so her gaze look into his eyes "Choose us"

"You two have the power of life and death. Now choose" Anthony said taking his place back in front of the throne.

Rose looked to Logan, her eyes full of fear and heartache. Logan knew his eyes held the same expression. Logan shifted his gaze to the protesters and Rose's gaze followed. They couldn't do this. They couldn't put people who were just asking for a better life to death but yet she knew it would break their hearts if anything was to happen to Elise and Elliot. Logan looked to his sister and took her hand before they walked over to the protestors. They raised their hands in front of them, they eyes filled with the pleadings for forgiveness as they chose the protestors"

"No it should be us. Please" Elliot pleaded with the prince and princess.

"Take them away" Anthony said waving his hand showing no emotion.

"We will never forgive you for this" Rose spat as she turned around to face her older brother.

"Good then you will never forget it" Anthony said in smugness. "Escort my brother and sister to their chambers. Now!"

* * *

><p>Rose stood leaning against the back of her chair, her chest rising and falling with the deep angered breaths she took. Her knuckles had turned white from the grip she had on the chair. Logan stood by the window not uttering a word since they were thrown into the room by the guards. Rose had flung a few things at the wall before falling quiet by the chair.<p>

"You mustn't blame yourselves, your Majesties. I don't think any of us knew just how far Anthony had fallen into madness" Jasper said trying to offer comfort to the prince and princess.

"We have to do something. We can't just stay here" Logan finally spoke up turning towards his sister and Jasper.

"You're not, we leave the castle tonight" Walter announced while barging into the bedroom. "This kingdom needs nothing less than a revolution. It need new leaders, it need heroes"

Rose didn't move from her position, her back was to Walter.

"It's time to see if you two are ready" Walter proclaimed.

"Ready for what?" Rose muttered softly.

"To be your Mother's children" Walter said as if it was plain as day

Rose pushed herself off of the couch and turned to Walter and her brother, telling them she made her choice.

"Very good. I will pack some essentials" Jasper said already to

"There no time. We take nothing" Walter said to Jasper

"Not even…Pajamas?" Jasper questioned in slight horror.

"Come on. We must leave now" Walter said heading out the door.

Rose quickly walked over to her brother's side and followed Walter.

"Do worry you majesties. I shall follow you wherever fate my take us" Jasper offered to them reassuringly.

"I should have done something in the throne room. I should have stopped him" Walter spoke in dismay.

"The only thing you would have accomplished you have been your own death" Jasper pointed out

"I'd have to agree with Jasper" Logan added in. Jasper did have a point. Anthony was ruthless today.

"Still maybe I should have taken two away sooner" Walter replied, placing the guilt of today's events on his shoulders.

"What about Elise and Elliot? We can't just leave them" Rose asked as they started down the stairs.

"They are strong kids. They can take care of themselves" Walter reassured them.

They fell into silence as the finished their journey down the stairs.

"There is something rather sinister about this garden at night" Jasper uttered to himself.

Logan and Rose shudder slightly when they noticed. The dark silhouettes out the flowers and bushes casted eerie shadows and the looming smoke plums of Bowerstone did nothing to fix that.

"Where are we going? I thought we were leaving the castle" Logan spoke up asking Walter. Rose was wondering the same thing herself.

"We are but there is something we must do first"

Logan and Rose followed in silence until they came across the tomb of the Old Hero Queen and her husband. They climbed down the marble steps towards the door. Rose stepped forward and pushed open the door.

"It's time we pay respects to Albion's last hero" Walter stated.

"I never thought I'd enter this place again" Jasper replied mournfully

"You should have known better" Walter stated.

(This is a line break)

Logan joined his sister side as they walked into the mausoleum together. Rose bite her lip to stop the tears as the memories of her mother's funeral came crashing to the front of her mind. Logan reached down and grasped his sister's hand. He ran his thumb softly over her knuckles, trying to give her a small sense of comfort.

"The night your mother died I promised her I would take you two here when you were old enough and strong enough" Walter informed them.

They started walking forwards towards the tombs. Rose fell back a few steps but will a comforting tug from Logan's hand she soon joined him by his side.

"This is your history. This is your legacy" Walter stated while holding his arms out as to show them.

Rose and Logan looked around. There were fresh candles place out the open chamber meaning people were in here to take care and clean the tomb quite often. The candles casted a soft white glow around the room. It was beautiful but it still didn't change the fact that this is where their mother and father's corpses now rotted away.

"The world has been to long with a hero but I'm hoping it will have two soon"

Rose and Logan merely nodded their head softly as they followed Walter in between the two coffins and stood in front of the statue of a hooded angel with her hand crossed in front of her chest. Walter kneeled down and pushed in a stone. The room shook slightly as the hands of the statue fell down in front of them. In her palms rest two gold and blue discs with an elegant gold design on them

"These were your mother's most prized possessions. The Guild seals." Walter said as Rose and Logan took a small step forward. ""It chooses those who have the power inside of them. Those who have the potential to become legends" The two of them turned to each other wonderment and questions in their eyes "Take them"

Rose moved her hand forward before stopping for a moment. She seemed scared and hesitant to pick it up but soon got over her fear and picked one up. Logan followed his sister and picked up the other one.

"Is something meant to happen?" Rose asked staring at the gold disk in her hand.

When she fell silent the gold disc started to glow in her hand and shake slightly. She looked over and noticed her brother's was doing the same. Soon the world fell away around them and became white and foggy. They held their arms in front of their eyes trying to get use to the change in the brighter light. They noticed there were on a land mass surrounded by fog. A hooded woman was standing in front of them.

"Who are you?" Logan asked as he dropped his arm and turned to check on his sister who was rubbing her eyes slightly.

"I am Theresa, Seer of the Spire. I guided your mother in her greatest triumph but you two have an even greater destiny ahead of you"

Rose looked confused and Logan was sure his face held the same expression but they didn't speak.

"The seals awoke at your touch as they would at no one else's. That means the fate of Albion rests on your shoulders" She continued.

Theresa took a step to the side and held her hand out behind the close gate.

"Before you lies the path you both were born to take and at its end is the kingdom you were born to rule. Like all Heroes, you will face many trials but you cannot expect to past through these gates alone. You will need to gather followers and gain the support of the people"

Theresa returned to her place in front of the gate.

"For now you have two friends, Jasper who will serve you always and Sir Walter Beck who will be your greatest ally. Together you have taken the first step in your journey. Step through the gate and claim your rewards" Theresa disappeared leaving the two of them alone.

Rose looked to the two images of Jasper and Walter before taking her brother's hand and they walked forward. The gate opened up for them and they walked over to the chest and opened it. Inside the ornate chest there were two gauntlets.

"You each have a great power inside of you. You merely lack the means to unleash it. Here take these" Theresa reappeared in front of them.

Logan reached down and picked them up, handing one to his sister and slipping one on his right arm, Rose did the same. They both looked at them moving their arms around and fisting and un-fisting their hands. The seal in their palm glowed lightly with power.

"The gauntlets will channel the power inside of you. Use them by the tomb in the mausoleum and the way out of the castle will open up for you. You both will return here when you have gathered enough followers to reach the next gate. Now go. Walter and Jasper will follow you wherever you lead and one day, perhaps the rest of Albion will do the same." Theresa finished her speech and disappeared once again.

Rose looked over to Logan who was still staring at his gauntlet. The whole ordeal felt surreal to her and according to the look on her brother's face to him also. She looked up and noticed a swirling portal in front of the second gate. That had to be the way out. She reached up and tugged at her brother's sleeve slightly and nodded to the portal. They walked towards it and stopped for a moment. They smiled at each other before walking through the portal and the mausoleum came back into view around them.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is the end of chapter two. I didn't think they would be this long while progressing through the story at this pace. If I see this through, which might not happen because I have never stuck with a story to the end, it is going to be a very long one indeed.<strong>


	4. Journey from the Castle

**Chapter Three- Journey from the Castle**

**Notes- So I am having a lot of fun with this story, adding real life actions to the game but I'll get bored with it soon enough I just know it, I always get bored with my stories sooner or later.**

**Warnings- AU, Not been beta, An OC etc.**

* * *

><p>As the mausoleum came back into view they found Walter and Jasper looking at them from where they had reappeared.<p>

"Well? Do you… Do you feel any different?" Walter asked uncertain.

"I don't know" Logan replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Try casting a spell. That's supposed to be our only way of getting out of here"

"You might have mentioned that earlier" Jasper replied hoping that it worked and they wouldn't have to face down all the guards.

"And spoil the surprise?" Walter chuckled at the three of them.

Rose looked to her gauntlet that now rested on her right hand. She flexed her fingers slightly watching the light from the seal shifted slightly. She had been itching to try it out since she placed it on her arm on the Road to Rule. However surreal it might have felt it was still an interesting weapon.

Logan watched his sister out of the corner of his eye. He didn't feel any different and what if he wasn't the hero his mother thought him to be. He knew Rose would be able to cast the spell no problem. Growing up with her he saw her at her moments of complete anger or joy. The air would become filled with sparking energy, much like it did in her bedroom when they were tossed in by the guards. In her moments of joy the air would become lighter and filled with a certain glow. You couldn't see it but you could feel it. But Logan never remembered himself producing such effect around him.

Rose turned and saw the emotions quickly crossing her brother's face. She knew what the problem was, he didn't believe in himself. She knew he always had that problem growing up, stuck between the brother who would become king and the sister who was the most sought after princess. He was Just Logan, he would never be king and he wasn't the youngest. He felt like he didn't have meaning in life.

"Logan" Rose whispered quietly to him.

Logan's head turned to the side and looked into his sister's eyes. He saw something in her eyes that he hadn't seen since his mother passed away. It was the look of proudness and love that Sparrow would often give her children. Logan smiled to her and lifted up his gauntlet covered hand and Rose smiled back to him doing the same.

Rose and Logan turned back and faced forward, each taking a deep breath before raising their hands, concentrating on the spell. When they both slammed their hands on to the ground they were greeted with the flames moving outward from their hands and the heat rising up into their faces. They had did, they casted the spell.

"You did it, you really are Heroes" Walter praised them lifting his hand upward.

The tombs of their mother and father slowly started to slide to the sides revealing a staircase.

"I never doubted it for a minute" Jasper added to the praise of Walter.

"Well, of course, neither did I. Still though… It bloody worked!" Walter proclaimed as if he couldn't get over it.

Rose turned and faced Logan again as she raised her hand to rest it softly on his shoulder.

"See you are the hero mother expected you were" Rose noted to him softly.

"Thank you Rose for believing in me." He replied "You gave me the same look mother use to give us. It meant a lot to me" he uttered under his breath.

Logan lifted his right hand up and placed it upon his sister's. It was an unspoken agreement between them that whatever happened from this moment on they were in it together; as the prince and princess, as Heroes, and as brother and sister.

"Come on, let go before Walter and Jasper start thinking we went back to the comfort of the castle" Rose joking said.

Logan dropped his hand as did Rose and they turned to head down the stairs to start the unknown path before them.

"Somewhat narrow, isn't it? Dark too" Walter claimed.

They both knew Walter had a fear of closed off spaces but the reason why neither one of them knew. Walter was their father figure but everyone had secrets and the reason of his fear was not one he spoke of.

"You never did care for confine spaces, did you, Sir Walter?" Jasper mentioned behind them.

"I never did care for being poked in the eye or getting my head chopped off. What of it?" Walter snapped back.

"Oh dear, I seem to have struck a nerve" Jasper observed.

"How about if a strike a butler on the bounce?" Walter questioned.

Rose couldn't help but laugh softly at the two of them bickering at each other. While listening to the two of them she hadn't noticed that Logan had fallen behind. She looked behind her and noticed she couldn't see him. She spun on her heels and walked back up the route they took. She found Logan lighting a brazier on the path. He seemed to still be in wonderment of the ability he now possessed.

"Come on oh great wizard, we have no idea how much longer we have to travel. Best not to tire yourself out yet" Rose giggled while holding out her hand.

Logan grinned back and walked forward to take her hand. His gauntlet was warm from his recent fireballs but it wasn't uncomfortable. It reminded Rose of a cup of tea on a cold day, a warm reassurance in an unknown journey.

"Ahh that's more like it" Walter shouted as they exited the narrow tunnel "Grand, spacious, a plentiful supply of oxygen. Just the way a castle's escape route should be.

They stopped to look over the edge into the expansive cavern. The shape of the landmasses was breath taking and the reflection of the water made it seem like it went on forever. There were streams of light coming in from somewhere and what caused it there were not sure but it was the perfect escape route. A moment of beauty while running for their lives.

"I hesitate to ask but what is our plan?" Jasper questioned "other than leaving the castle far behind us which I wholly approve of obviously"

"Simple we have to stop Anthony" Walter stated as if it was evident.

"How are we supposed to do that? Even if we are Heroes. We're just two people" Rose expressed in fear.

"Exactly, that is why we need to find allies, and lots of them. Once you prove what you are people will follow you and many of them would be willing to fight." Walter explained.

During Walter's little speech Rose had wondered away from the group down a dead end, for some reason she had and urge to take a look. At the end she looked down and noticed a bit of silver shining in the light. Rose squatted down and brushed the dirt away revealing a silver key. Picking it up and examining it in the light she noticed an elegant design on it top, much like the keys to the castle the head house keeper kept pinned to herself at all times. She placed the key inside of her gauntlet and stood up brushing herself off and returning to the group.

"But they need leaders, someone to believe in. Albion needs nothing less than a revolution." Walter finished.

Rose walked back up to the group and returned to Logan's side.

"Sorry fell a bit behind" Rose mumbled in apology.

Logan merely nodded his head slightly and they walked in silence down the curvy and rocky path.

"Bats! Take Cover!" Jasper shrieked

"Well young heroes, this is your chance to show us what you got" Walter proclaimed

Rose and Logan smiled to each other before quickly getting to work taking care of the bat that had plagued them during their journey. They stood with their back to each other and pressed up against each other. Jasper stood back trying to fight the bats off of him. Walter's pistol shots rang out among the open area as the two of them casted quick fire balls to the moving bats. Soon the screeching sounds of bats died down and the heroes grinned.

"Excellent. Did you see that Jasper, Did you see it?" Walter questioned the butler.

"Indeed I did. Your mother would have been proud, Your Highnesses" Jasper complemented.

"As am I" Walter reassured "Am I proud of you too old friend. I've never seen a man cower with such grace"

"It is merely a matter of hygiene. Bats are filthy creatures" Jasper muttered

Rose, Logan, and Walter let out a laugh at Jasper's comment of the filthy bats.

"Anyway, I think we've just seen the proof of what you two are capable of. You are the heroes that can lead this land in a revolution. Bats are just the beginning." Walter proclaimed.

The four of them started their travels again down the path, travelling in relative silence for a while. Logan nudged Rose's shoulder for her attention and nodded over to an elegantly designed gold door that was at the end of a different path. Rose shrugged her shoulders not know what was behind the door nor knowing how to open it. They would have to return later when they knew what it was.

"More bats! Get ready for some magic"

The two royals were roused from their thoughts from Walter's warning. They made quick work of getting rid of the pesky creatures that were plaguing their travels.

"To think this morning my job consisted of laying clothes out for royalty. Now I'm a midnight snack for bats" Jasper murmured in exasperation.

"You'll get you to it" Walter insisted.

They climbed down a set of stairs and into a puddle of water of water before reaching dry land again however there was more water in front of them.

"You might want to cover your noses from here on it. It's the Bowerstone sewers" Walter instructed.

"I'm all for adventuring but does it really have to be through the sludge of Bowerstone?" Rose insisted

"We didn't build the escape route" Walter pointed out with a slight laugh "And you might want to cover your eyes jasper. More bats"

Once again fireball went flying as the heroes disposed of the bats once again. It was over rather quickly.

"Well it seems you've gotten the hang of that spell" Walter said to them.

"Ugh! What an unusual stench. I daresay we must be somewhere under Bowerstone Industrial" Jasper estimated.

"Very Likely. Not the safest place for us at the moment but we should be able to find a way out of the city once we reach the surface" Walter insisted

They made their way through the muck of the sewers. The smell was nauseating but it was soon ignorable. In silence the traveled until Logan notice a hole that was from the wall. It seems the bricks were taken out for a reason. Logan took Rose's hand and dragged her through the entryway. It was a small grotto before it opened up into a spacious cavern. It was far too beautiful to be created for part of the sewers. They were standing on a platform that was surrounded by a body of water. Weeping willows and bushes of different kinds were planted around the edge as carefully place segments of stone and iron fence were place in the water. Elegantly crafted pillars reached to the top of the ceiling and candles surround the railing of the platform.

"It appears to be a dead end" Jasper observed.

"Not quite" Walter muttered

"What's that" Logan asked

"I'm pretty sure it's a Cullis Gate" Walter started "Sort of like a magical transportation system for Heroes" He explained.

"I was under the impression that the Cullis Gates were all gone" Jasper stated

"Well it looks like there is one left at least. Your mother must have placed it down here in case she ever had to use it" Walter guessed.

"It's the same symbol that we saw by the tomb" Jasper observed "Do you suppose it's activated the same way?" he questioned.

"Well there's only one way to find out. You two know what to do"

Logan and Rose walked up the platform had held the Cullis Gate. They casted a spell in the same manner as they did by the tombs. A white light rose up from the gate and they were covered in a blue light before they all vanished, leaving no sign that any of them were ever there.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean they are gone?" Anthony shouted at the guards.<p>

Anthony had a rough morning when he was woken up to be informed that his brother, sister, Sir Walter Beck, and the old nosey butler were missing from the castle grounds.

"Mi'lord they are just gone. No one saw them leaving the castle last night. It's like they just disappeared" the head guard stuttered.

"I should have you killed for this. They are all TRAITORS!" Anthony screamed as he ran his arm along the top of his desk causing everything to be thrown to the ground.

"I will not allow anything to happen. Find my siblings and bring them back here" Anthony barked at the guards who quickly bowed and ran out of the war room before any of them were killed.

"Nothing will stand in my way of my birthright" Anthony growled under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>I just realize I've been ignoring writing in the dogs. The dog is pretty quiet throughout this whole ordeal. I never notice him until we reach the Dweller Camp. For all the times I play the game I always think "I left him in the castle" until he pops into the picture of a moment.<strong>

**This chapter isn't as long as the other and there really isn't much dialogue during the travels. I hope I did a good job of writing in the finding of the silver keys because really, no one in Albion notices floating silver keys around the land? Next chapter is when the extra scenes start coming in.**


End file.
